Large antennas are mounted on light-weight non-rigid structures can pose a number of significant challenges, including antenna shape distortion and transmit and receive channel propagation parameters. Non-rigid antennas can be distorted by numerous mechanical and thermal loads which may vary with time, possibly at high rate. Small distortions can significantly degrade the antenna performance. For example, a linear distortion of 3-cm across an X-band aperture displaces the beam by a full beamwidth; random distortions of less that 1-cm will destroy the beam quality. The electrical properties (phase and transit time) of the channels connecting the various elements of the antenna may change with time. Small uncompensated changes in phase and transit time can destroy the beam focus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,173 describes techniques for measurement of deformation of electronically scanned antenna array structures.